


First Day at School

by Karfraegh18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karfraegh18/pseuds/Karfraegh18
Summary: Puppy Training Jared Style





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared slid the piece of paper across the breakfast table, bypassing the syrup and the bacon; gingerly settling it in front of a coffee deprived Jensen. He knew it was dangerous, had learnt that a sleepy Ackles should never, under any circumstances, be asked to make a decision on type of cereal let alone what Jared wanted him to consider. He winced as Jensen yawned widely and looked at the piece of paper, rubbing his eyes and focusing on the brightly coloured comic sans writing.

 

“Wha?” was about as coherent as Jensen got, as he looked up at Jared, blinking the sleep out of his hazel green eyes, then looking back down at the innocent note. “whafck,” he added, pushing the note back, cupping hands around his mug of coffee and half closing his eyes, “Naah…” he finished. 

 

Now it was quite possible that a year ago Jared wouldn’t have followed a word of that, but today, here and now, twelve months of being lovers down the line and waking up to _incoherent Jensen_ every day, he understood completely. In those short slurred words Jensen was quite clearly stating that, no, he wouldn’t be attending puppy training with Jared and Deefur, and no, nothing Jared was going to do was going to change his mind. Of course, a year of experience meant that Jared had certain ways of encouraging his lover. He considered them all. Dropping to his knees always worked; it was amazing what Jensen agreed to when he had just come from one of Jared’s speciality blowjobs. He could try the puppy eyes. That always _used_ to work, but just recently, having a real puppy in the house sort of diluted the affect. Instead it was option three he had to go for, outright pleading backed up by coffee. He poured more coffee and sat back down in his seat, cradling his head on his hands and looking as cute as he could without using the full on total puppy blast.

 

“Jennnnsennnn,” Jared started, seeing Deefur looking around the corner of the kitchen door at him, his bright brown eyes full of mischief, Jensen had his back to him, and Jared watched as the tiny puppy sniffed delicately at Jensen’s boots that his lover had discarded at the back door. 

 

“He’s your dog, with emphasis on the _your_.” Jensen said, definitely more comprehensibly than earlier, his features were settling from creased sleepiness to alert waking as caffeine dripped into his system.

 

Jared scooted from his seat and grabbed at a wriggly Deefur, before Jensen noticed the little bundle of warm puppy anywhere near his custom leather boots. He sat back down next to Jensen, holding tight as Deefur reached and stretched from Jared’s grip with a snuffle and a halfhearted whine for the daddy he had adopted. Deefur adored Jensen, followed him everywhere, and Jared really thought that Jensen’s heart was melting towards the puppy, after all, he had always wanted a dog. He said so often enough, and he had carved a dog-shaped part of his life for Harley and Sadie.

 

“Jared,” Jensen started patiently, “this…” he lifted the note, “good citizen dog scheme, is gonna be _full_ of women in their twenties with their puppies, all staring at us. Those guys of the TV…all standing and whispering” Jared nodded at Jensen’s verging on dramatic assessment, and his rather comical full body shudder that accompanied said assessment.

 

“We could go together, I don’t mean you on your own…” he started, then paused as Jensen just grimaced.

 

“So instead of them staring at one of us they will be passing us stories of their gay friends and handing over recipes for pot roast.”

 

“Jen-”

 

“Jay, no, seriously, just no.” 

 

Jared nodded thoughtfully, loosening his hold on Deefur so as not too make it obvious, inwardly raising a high five when the little dog scrambled from his clutch to Jensen’s lap turning once in a full circle before slumping into a small ball happy on his favourite daddy.

 

“OK, I’ll go,” Jared sighed, dramatically, using all five seasons of put-upon-Sam to exaggerate the shoulder roll and the puppy eyes, before leaving the kitchen for a shower, a smirk on his face that Jensen would never see.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Jensen shifted Deefur slightly, smiling softly at the snuffling as the puppy was moved in his sweet puppy slumber, the little paws curling and uncurling and his tail flicking feebly in protest at the movement. Jensen idly stroked soft fur, his fingers flexing against velvet ears, turning the pages of the paper with his other hand. His world was full of thoughts and feelings that was so much peace. The sound of Jared in the shower with his tuneless whistling and the rhythmic sound of water against the tiles. Deefur’s gentle breathing in his lap. The Vancouver sunlight streaming in through the window, the frost on the windows refracting the light and casting shapes over his hands and the paper. It was contentment he felt. Contentment that he always thought he would find with a wife, kids and a dog. Jared and him hadn’t actually thought about adopting kids, but he wanted too, one day, open the doors of their home, where love was a solid foundation, to a girl and a boy, or two boys, maybe two boys and two girls, who knew. Deefur was in his ideal world, allowing the children to climb over him, curling up on the rug with Harley and Sadie when the kids were asleep…

 

Warmth and need curled inside him, and sighing he picked up Deefur under his front legs, looking at his soft round puppy tummy and his limp paws, even as his tiny boy opened sleepy eyes and yawned widely, miniature puppy teeth in the cutest little grin. That there. That was the thing that Deefur did, looking at Jensen with soft liquid chocolate eyes and a wrinkle of his little nose, as if the sun set and rose on Jensen’s command. He leaned closer, Deefur leaving a trail of puppy licks on the end of Jensen’s nose, his tail wagging so hard his whole body moved in Jensen’s firm grip.

 

“OK… just don’t tell your daddy I’m saying yes, cos imma thinkin’ I can get some daddy-Jared-on-his-knees action out of this one.” Deefur tilted his head at Jensen’s low voice, letting out a small yip and a whine, and Jensen just laughed.

 

By the time Jared came back in the kitchen, Deefur was asleep in his basket and Jensen was innocently reading the paper, with coffee number four on the table in front of him.

 

“Jen?”

 

”It’s still a no Jay, I don’t want to get out in front of all those…” Jared crossed to where Jensen was sitting; dropping to his knees in the smoothest move Jensen had ever seen, well since the handcuffs incident from November anyway.

 

”Jen…” Jared lifted his own puppy eyes ™ to his lover, hands carefully pushing and pulling at sweats, “is there anything I can do to persuade you to come with me to the scary puppy training sessions?” His voice was low and Jensen felt awareness skitter down his spine, his dick lengthening, and hardening, under Jared’s touch.

 

”How far are you prepared to go?” Jensen asked back, bucking up as Jared’s lips closed around the end of his dick, searching fingers caressing his balls as if testing their weight. “Jeez… fuck… Jared…” he babbled as Jared did that clever twist pull combination that sent lightening up his dick, his mouth falling open in a deep moan. Spreading his legs on the chair wide he closed his eyes briefly as Jared scooted closer, bobbing his head and swallowing Jensen deeper each time. Jensen buried hands in wet hair, the thick chestnut curls and flicks twisting around his fingers, and he stared down, at Jared’s lips spilt sinfully around his dick, his hazel eyes focused up on Jensen’s. This seemed wrong, it had started as a joke, but Jared needed to know… and Jensen pushed him back and off, Jared tumbling back onto his ass looking up at Jensen with a surprised wide eyed look on his face.

 

“What?” he asked, his breathing shallow, his lips wet and pink, a tongue peeking out to swipe at the pre-come that Jensen knew he would be able to taste there.

 

“Jeez… Jay… I’ll do the puppy training… you don’t have too…” Jensen waved expansively at his dick, hard and standing proud and _oh so needy._

 

Jared just grinned, scrambling to settle himself on his knees again, grabbing at Jensen’s hands and settling them on his head, “I know, it was only a matter of time,” he said simply, “But I wanna do this cos you look so fucking hot all bed mussed and coffee deprived.

 

Who could argue with that logic? Jensen certainly didn’t feel capable of doing so, leaning back and widening his legs again and just losing himself to the sensation of the man he loved worshipping his body with lips and tongue and fingers. Pushing and sucking and pulling until it was just incoherent rambling spilling from Jensen’s mouth, incapable of saying anything other than a string of random profanity and sprawling praise. He was looking, watching Jared hand move between his own legs, pushing sweats away and circling his own dick, setting up a rhythm of his own, and that was freaking insanely hot, that Jared was getting off by sucking his lover to completion. Jensen lost it first, coming hard and fast down Jared’s throat, thanking him with words and touches as Jared kneeled up to exchange kisses, the taste of Jensen in his mouth, on his tongue, and Jared coming himself seconds later, leaning against the hard expanse of Jensen’s warm chest.

 

“It starts at seven,” Jared mumbled against Jensen’s heated skin, his breathing unsteady his words slurred, and Jensen smiled at the words, looking over at Deefur in his basket, his paws moving, running in his sleep.

 

”We’ll be there.”

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Cliff was designated driver, collecting the girls from makeup and the two lighting guys they were dating, and all bundling up to the J’s house at five pm as instructed. Jared had announced, in a multitude of texts, that they were celebrating. Apparently Jensen had won some sort of award, so Texas barbecue, to Jensen’s momma’s own recipes, was being made and drink was being supplied, and _everyone_ on set, their surrogate family, was welcome at the J’s house.

 

The party was going well, a rare warm Vancouver day with a clear sky meaning that the party spilled into the yard, Harley and Sadie hiding under the food table waiting for scraps. Deefur being passed from cooing assistant to snuffling director, until Jensen managed to rescue the puppy from lipstick kisses and barbecue licks.

 

Jared knocked a knife against his glass, clearing his throat and standing in amongst their friends and family, gesturing for Jensen to stand next to him. “This week, as most of you know, Deefur passed his puppy training, top of his class…” he waited Eric started up a mini Mexican wave his end of the garden with added wooooos from all attending. Deefur yipped at the sudden noise hiding his nose in Jensen’s jacket. “Well we had some other good news that came in the post yesterday.” Jared stopped, reaching behind himself and pulling out a certificate, which he waved proudly to the assembled group. “Jensen only went and won the best puppy trainer award.” Much catcalling ensued, whistling and a considerable amount of generally drunk happiness. This was a good time to be at the J’s house. The perfect night.

 

Jensen moved to one side, snuggling Deefur under his chin and leaning back against Jared who had moved to stand behind him. Scruffing the soft fur behind Deefur’s ears he had only one thing to say, “that’s my boy.”

 

 

THE END


End file.
